Real Estate Properties
Now I know what you're thinking. Why is this even here? Simply put because I feel there isn't enough in the game to warrant spending your Zenni on that has any real impact. So enjoy this. When a player, or an ally, is on land that he, or an ally, owns they gain increased experience from training. City living Run down Apartment - A run down apartment in a less than friendly section of one of the major capitals of earth (North city, East City, South City, West City, Central City, Satan City). You're likely to be robbed, and there really isn't that much room for training...or even living. Provides 2% experience bonus from training, can store up to 50 items, but nothing larger than medium size. Two people may live in an apartment at once. -400 Z per in game month Town house - A town house in a nicer section of one of the major capitals of earth. Better than the apartment, still not all that much room to train. Provides 5% bonus experience from training. Can hold up to 100 items, only one of which may be larger than medium. four people may live in a town house at once. 1,200 Z per in game month Suburban home - A home out in the suburbs of one of the major capitals of earth. It's roomy, and has a basement which can be converted for additional storage, or training potential. Provides 8% bonus experience from training, 10% if the basement is converted for training. Can hold up to 200 items, 20 of which may be larger than medium, or one huge item if the basement is converted for storage. six people may live in a suburban home at once. 3,000 Z per in game month. Getting away from it all Country house - A home out in the country, or in a small town, equivalent to the townhouse, but requires only a one time payment of 600Z. Family home - A larger home out in the country, or in a small town, equivalent to a suburban home, but requires only a one time payment of 1,500 Z. Complex - A complex out in the middle of no where, designed for whatever you want it to be. Complexes provide privacy, security, and above all, freedom. You're not bound by the laws of any town or village, and can do as you feel. Complexes must be built from the ground up on any land you already own. 3,000 Z for the initial building, which is a concrete building, large enough to house 10 people, surrounded by a chain link fence. Land baron 1 acre plot - a plot of land, 1 acre in size, out in the middle of no where. The land is completely unworked and would need to be developed for it to really be worth anything. For quick and easy coverage, an acre is one map square. The price of land increases the closer you are to a city. squares adjacent cost the most, with the cost falling to normal when you're six squares away from the city. 1,000 Z, + 400 per tile the closer you get to a city starting at 5 tiles away. Farm - Your land produces food, but requires people to work it. Costs 25z per acre to convert land into farm land. Farm land will wither and die without people to work it once a month. Farm land produces crops that can be sold for 1d100 x3 zenni. Developed - Your land is developed in preparation for construction, giving it plumbing, power connections, and telecommunications service. Costs 500z per tile to develop land. Planet deed - A deed to an empty planet, just waiting for terraforming. costs 10,000 Zenni, but you own the entire planet you purchase. This planet is considered 500 continuous map squares for your use.